


Last Display

by canthelpmyselves



Series: On Display [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canthelpmyselves/pseuds/canthelpmyselves
Summary: One last public hooray for Barry and Len.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: On Display [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666972
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	Last Display

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Barry asked, his hands gently massaging Len’s shoulders.

Len took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he rotated his head to try and relax. “I am,” he asserted, despite the nervous butterflies in his belly. “It’s just…”

Barry moved around in front of Len and smiled tenderly. “I know. My first time, I backed out and then puked. It took me a while to work up the nerve again.”

“What happened then?” Len asked softly.

Barry smiled, his expression going hazy as he thought back. “My partner was an older man named Sam. Looked like a Hell’s Angel but was actually an accountant. He sat me down and went over everything we were going to do, asked me for suggestions and then kissed me backstage for several minutes until I was relaxed enough to get turned on.”

Len pressed his lower body closer with a small smirk. “That’s not the problem,” he mumbled as his erection rubbed against Barry’s thigh. He paused and sighed. “It’s just… my scars…”

Barry slotted his mouth over Len’s and kissed him deeply. “With the vest, no one will see anything,” he promised. “Besides, I think you look stunning.”

Len blushed and looked down at himself. He was wearing dark blue pants that looked like slacks but were a softer, more flexible fabric. A navy silk vest was the only thing on his torso. He had on a jacket to match the pants and a fedora that he would wear onto stage in one hand. Barry was completely naked and would be throughout the entire show. 

Tonight marked the one year anniversary of the night they got together. It was also the last night Barry would be the owner of Stellar. Tomorrow he would sign the building and business over to it’s new owners, Charlie and Ethan, for an ungodly amount of money. When Len had first heard the purchase price, he had been certain Barry had made a mistake and added an extra zero or two. Hell, if Len had known that an exhibitionist club could be worth that much money, he’d have gone into the business instead of being a thief. (Or maybe he would have just stolen one.)

Tonight also marked the last night that they would stay in Barry’s apartment. Len had used a good chunk of his book advance to put down a deposit on a nice little three bedroom brick house a block over from Joe. It needed a bit of renovation, mostly cosmetic work, but they had both fallen in love with it the moment they walked through the front door. With it’s hardwood floors, muted soft colors on the walls and big, wide windows, it felt like a home, like _their_ home. Best of all, they would have it to themselves. Mick had asked to keep Barry’s apartment. Shawna was moving in next weekend, taking over Barry and Len’s room.

The sound of applause drew Len back out of his head and he squared his shoulders. He kissed Barry hard for a moment before giving him a firm push toward the stage. The applause grew even louder as the crowd welcomed Barry to the stage. Len took a couple of deep breaths as he waited for one of the newer performers, Tonya, to get Barry situated in the love swing hanging from the ceiling and then signal him by starting the music. 

Unlike most harness swings, this one had a large padded ‘bed’ that Barry would lay on. Once he was comfortable, his feet would be placed in the padded stirrups and his hands would be cuffed to the top of the bed. Tonya would then fit Barry with a ball gag (he was already wearing a cage because no one was ever touching his husband’s cock again but him, dammit!). Music began playing through the club and Len placed the hat on his head. He took one more deep breath and stepped from behind the curtain. For a heartbeat, Len felt almost overwhelmed by the roaring applause. Then his eyes locked onto Barry and everything else faded into the background. 

The swing had been positioned so that the audience would watch from the side, that way Len didn’t block anyone’s view. Len unconsciously matched his steps to the throbbing beat of the music as he walked closer to Barry. He reached out with his left hand and lightly touched Barry’s bound hands, letting the tips of his fingers trail lightly along Barry’s arm, down his side and hip and along his leg as Len walked around him. 

When he reached Barry’s feet, he turned to face his husband and tipped back his hat slightly. Len licked his lips as he dragged his eyes up Barry’s body to his face. Barry already looked thoroughly debauched, his pupils dilated and his mouth hanging open as he sucked in oxygen. His nipples were stiff peaks and his skin was flushed. 

“Gorgeous,” Len whispered reverently. He placed his hands on Barry’s calves and bent forward to place small, open-mouthed kisses on his knees. His own cock twitched and grew even harder as he tasted Barry from knee to hip. He smirked when he nuzzled the soft skin beside Barry’s caged cock and it began to leak. He barely heard Barry moan behind the gag.

Len stepped back and palmed himself for a couple of seconds before shrugging off the coat and tossing it out into the crowd. He smirked as someone cheered loudly. The song’s tempo picked up as it reached the first chorus and Len slowly lowered the zipper of his pants. He pulled his erection out with one hand while retrieving the condom from his pocket with the other. 

They rarely ever bothered with a condom anymore, usually only if Barry planned on sucking Len after riding him, but the club’s rules were absolute and neither man was interested in breaking them. Len rolled the condom on as he stepped in close again. There was a small pouch attached to the swing that held a bottle of lube which he grabbed and poured onto his fingers. He braced one hand on Barry’s hip and quickly slid two fingers into his husband, watching as Barry’s eyes rolled back in pleasure at the sudden intrusion. Len smirked as he, very deliberately, slowly pumped his fingers, occasionally scissoring them to aid in stretching Barry’s opening.

Even with the gag everyone could hear Barry’s impatient whines as he tried to buck his hips. That only set the swing in motion and made Len pull away until it came to a stop. After the second time, Barry shot him a glare promising retribution which only made Len smirk wider. Bending and mouthing at his balls, Len went back to slowly stretching Barry. 

Len held out as long as he could, but in truth, he was happily addicted to Barry. No matter how many times or how many ways they had sex, Len knew he would never tire of the younger man. Pulling his fingers free, he slid forward and slammed his cock into Barry in one thrust. A slightly muffled shout of intense pleasure escaped the gag and Barry’s back arched.

Len groaned and clamped down tightly on his control to stop himself from just pounding into him. He counted to ten before allowing himself to pull back a few inches and rock his hips forward again. By the third thrust, the swing had begun to move, so Len grabbed the two straps hanging near his shoulders that would allow him to steady himself as the swing did most of the work for them. When the swing moved toward him, he thrust hard enough to shove the swing back but not hard enough to send the swing so far it separated them. 

It had taken a lot of practice in the privacy of their bedroom to find the right amount of force to maintain their connection while keeping the swing moving. In the beginning there had been more than a few attempts that ended with the mood broken because both of them had been laughing so hard. Even the nights that ended that way were cherished by Len because he had never had that lightness with anyone else. 

Len’s cock pulsed and the base of his spine began to tingle, sure signs he was close. Len released the straps and grabbed onto Barry’s hips as the swing swung toward him. He held on tight, stopping the rocking motion and began thrusting harder. Barry’s head went back and his spine arched again, helping Len to brush over his prostate with each pump of his hips. Pre-come spilled from the slit of Barry’s cock even as the cage kept him from getting fully erect. Len licked his lips, knowing that soon, he would be tasting Barry. 

That thought was all it took to send him over the edge. He pushed in as deep as he could go and moaned embarrassingly loudly as he peaked. He shivered as his cock pulsed and spilled into the condom. When he felt the last spurt leave him, he gently pulled out and reached into his other pocket and removed the key to Barry’s cage. He quickly unlocked it and pulled it off diving down to swallow as much of Barry as he could. He loved the feel of Barry growing and thickening in his mouth. 

Barry hips jerked and twitched as he tried to stay still so as not to choke Len. Determined to make this as good for Barry as it was for him, Len sucked hard as he pushed two fingers back inside Barry’s channel, stroking firmly over that bundle of nerves. The tap of Barry’s heel against his side was his cue to move so Len hollowed his cheeks and drew up slowly, releasing Barry with an audible ‘pop’. Barry’s straining erection bobbed twice before pearly streaks of cum erupted. Len almost didn’t catch it with his tongue because the thunderous applause of the crowd startled him. He had actually forgotten they were on the stage! Len raised back up, his lips and chin splattered with Barry’s release. He drew in a couple of ragged breaths before reaching out to uncuff Barry’s hands and help him sit up. Barry removed the gag himself, then grabbed Len’s neck and jerked him forward for a deep kiss that ended with Barry licking his mouth and chin clean.

Len couldn’t suppress his grin as he lifted Barry’s feet from the stirrups and helped him stand. The club’s lights came up a bit and they both turned to bow to the crowd. Several of the patrons were standing and applauding while a few remained sitting while they clapped, their own arousals evident. They bowed one more time before leaving the stage.

Once they were out of sight, Len tucked himself back into the pants while Barry accepted a robe from Ethan. Once they were both more or less covered, Barry leaned against Len’s side. 

“Helluva show, guys,” Ethan praised. “Are you sure this was your farewell performance, Alan?”

Barry nodded immediately. “Yeah. I loved being here,” he admitted, “but I love what I have now even more.” Len wrapped an arm around Barry’s waist, his heart warmed by Barry’s confident assertion. “It’s all yours now,’ he added.

Ethan grinned and shook both their hands before heading back out to the main room.

“So?” Barry asked, looking at Len happily.

Len smirked and pressed a tired kiss to Barry’s temple. “Still not much of an exhibitionist, Scarlet, but that was hot.”

Barry tilted his head for a proper kiss. “Let’s go home, Len.”


End file.
